Never Thought I'd See the Day
by svugurl16
Summary: Elliot's rage finally gets the best of him and he takes it out on Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little one shot I thought out of the blue.

I wrote this on my blackberry so sorry in advanced for any mistakes...Also I promise to update my other story _"Please Forgive Me"_ soon.

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine :(**

It had been a long stressful day at work for Olivia and Elliot and they both were emotionally drained. Earlier that day, three sisters ages eight, nine, and twelve were raped and murdered by their own father and that alone pissed Elliot off. He was also angry because just a month ago on that day Kathy divorced him. She packed up her stuff and left, but before she said she was filling for legal custody of the four children they had still living at home. So here he was sitting at his desk on a Friday night simmering with anger that appeared to be permanently etched into his features.

"El, why don't you go home and get some rest." Olivia said noticing how he kept clenching his fist while staring at the photo of the girl's father.

"Yea well why don't you be quiet and mind your business." He shot back.

"I know you're angry but you don't have to take it out on me" She said while taking some papers into the file room.

She returned 10 minutes later to find the squad room empty except for Elliot still at his desk. As soon as she sat back down he got up and stormed out toward the locker rooms. Olivia wasn't planning on following until she heard the all too familiar sound of his fist against the metal surface of the lockers. She then got up and ran in there.

"You're gonna hurt yourself you know." Olivia practically yelled over the sound of his blows.

Elliot continued abusing the locker until she grabbed his arm in mid air trying to stop him, and before she knew what was happening he grabbed her with one hand griping tight on each of her biceps shaking her violently as he yelled for her the leave him alone. He then swung around and slammed her into the wall as hard as he could before letting her go. She hit the wall with a loud thud and a pained whimper before she fell to the floor. When he realized what he had done all the rage immediately left his body as he ran towards Olivia. When she saw him coming towards her put her hands over her face and curled around herself in a protective ball thinking he was about to hit her.

"NO...DON'T" She yelled trying her best to hide the pain and fear in her voice.

When she yelled Elliot stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with tears in his eyes before breathlessly said "Oh my god Liv I'm so sorry" She slowly and painfully lifted herself up careful not to get too close to him, before she stormed out of the prescient leaving Elliot there alone still in shock of what he had just done.

* * *

As Olivia drove home she couldn't stop the few stubborn tears that spilled down her cheeks. She could not believe that Elliot, the man she had been partnered with for 10 year laid his hands on her. Ever since she stopped living with her abusive mother she vowed that anyone who EVER put their hands on her out of anger would never be forgiven.

When she pulled up to her apartment she sat in the car for a while trying to stop her tears.

"God damn it Olivia, get yourself together. Since when have you let someone make you cry?" She thought to herself before she finally got of the car and headed in.

As she fumbled in her purse for her keys, Olivia felt her phone vibrate. Knowing exactly who it was she proceeded to unlock the door. After she was in her apartment she sat her keys and phone on the coffee table and headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot bath to clear her mind.

As the bath water ran Olivia stood in the bathroom mirror she removed her shirt to inspect the damage Stabler had caused. She gasped in shock when she saw a huge purple bruise that started at her left shoulder blade and traveled down to the small of her back as well as two hand shaped ones on each of her upper arms. "Son of a bitch" she muttered to herself as she continued to undress before slowly climbing into tub.

After soaking for about 45 minutes Olivia got out and went in her room to get dressed. Clad in a pair of black boy shorts and a navy blue NYPD t-shirt she went back into the living room. The first thing she saw was her phone blinking red indicating she had a message. When she flipped her phone open there were 12 missed calls all from Elliot. Olivia turned off her phone and got up to make some tea. As soon as she put the pot on the stove there was a timid knock at her door.

**A/N I decided to turn this into a two-shot but I got tons and tons of homework so I'm going to stop here. I promise to add the second chapter tomorrow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two like I promised!

**DISCLAIMER: still...Not mine **

_After soaking for about 45 minutes Olivia got out and went in her room to get dressed. Clad in a pair of black boy shorts and a navy blue NYPD t-shirt she went back into the living room. The first thing she saw was her phone blinking red indicating she had a message. When she flipped her phone open there were 12 missed calls all from Elliot. Olivia turned off her phone and got up to make some tea. As soon as she put the pot on the stove there was a timid knock at her door.

* * *

_

Olivia stopped mid stride and cautiously went for on gun sitting on the counter, she then went over to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Elliot go away I have nothing to say to you" she said in a vicious tone.

"Liv…"

"My don't call me that"

"Well Olivia please just let me in so I can explain; you know I would never intentionally hurt you. Please you have to believe me."

"You know what Elliot; I don't think I can believe anything you say to me right now after what you've done."

"Just hear me out this one time and if you still never want to talk to me again after this then I'll leave you alone" Elliot practically begged.

Olivia reluctantly put her gun back on the counter and undid the security chain before letting him in. "Make it quick I don't have all night."

Elliot sat down on the couch and after a couple minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"First off I want to say how sorry I am for hurting you Olivia…I was just so angry and everything in my life is falling apart and those little girls were just kids for god's sake. When I grabbed you all I saw was that's bastards face and I couldn't stop myself, I swear I couldn't." Elliot said in an unusually high voice before bursting into tears.

Seeing her friend like that broke Olivia's heart. She knew the stress that must have caused him and being the compassionate person she felt bad for him. All of a sudden Elliot wiped his eyes and said out of the blue "Kathy left me….and she's trying to take my kids from me Liv." At that moment all of the anger and resentment she felt toward him left her body because she knew just how much they mean to him. "Oh my god" Olivia said as she scooted closer to him and pulled him into her embrace. After about a minute Elliot quickly pulled away "Liv you shouldn't be comforting me…I hurt you" he said, his voice thick with emotion. It was then that he noticed the fresh bruises on her arms for the first time. He quickly covered is mouth with his hand and ran toward to bathroom to empty his stomach. Olivia got up and followed him.

"What's wrong." She asked confused at what just happened.

"Di- did I do that?" Elliot asked pointing to her arms.

Olivia quickly pulled her sleeves down further and gave a smile sad smile.

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Let me see your back." Elliot said.

Olivia turned around and slowly lifted up her shirt. Elliot took his finger and lightly traced over the bruise with his finger.

"I'm a monster." He simply stated.

"Don't say that El you were under a lot of pressure; I forgive you."

"I promise as long as I live I will NEVER touch you like that again, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am.

"You can start by buying me pizza and watching a movie with me." Olivia said with a smile.

"That's the least I can do." He said returning the gesture.

Two hours later the both laid stretched out at opposite ends of the couch watching "Step Brothers." Elliot looked up and noticed Olivia had fallen to sleep. He slowly got up and cleaned up the pizza boxes and snacks. He then turned off the movie and lifted Olivia up off the couch to put her in the bed. He was slightly taken back when she subconsciously snuggled into his chest as he carried her. When her go in her bed room he notice the teddy bear he got her for her birthday around the fifth year of their partnership sitting in the middle of the bed and smiled. He gently laid her down before tucking the cover around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Elliot then searched the apartment for I pen and some paper. When he found it he wrote a note for Olivia and then left making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed was the bear sitting on the night stand with a piece of paper resting in its lap. She opened the note and read:

_Dear Liv,_

_Again I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did and I want you to know it won't happen ever again. I would also like to thank you for being such an amazing friend because without you I don't know what I would do, which is why I don't know what the hell I was thinking yesterday. I realized that after that little stunt I pulled, could've lost you as my best friend and then I would be lost. I love you so much and I'll see you at work._

_Signed,_

_Elliot Stabler_

**So that's the end PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
